gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Korrilonia
Korrilonia is a science fiction rpg set in the year 2099. Characters Seran:(Playable)He is a Korrilonian assassin who was hired by the United Nations to help repel the Draalians that were invading his home.He uses throwing knives and an energy revolver.He wears red and black Shadow Armor designed for stealth.His legendary weapon is his wrist blade,which does more damage than throwing knives and about the same damage as a handgun headshot. Jon:(Playable)He is a marine who is sent to back up the Korrilonian Defense Unit.He wears grey Infantry Armor and uses a submachine gun and a handgun.His legendary weapon is his customised shotgun. Eric:(Playable)He is an experimental cyborg soldier deployed to Korrilonia when the Draalians attack.He breaks through his slaving protocols but continues to serve the UN because he accepts their fear of him going insane and turning on them.He uses an energy blade and his wrist -mounted mini gun.His legendary weapon is his custom energy rifle. Gameplay Gameplay happens in a first-person perspective.The HUD is different depending on which character is being played as.Seran's HUD shows the charge on his camo generator and how much ammo he is carrying for each weapon.Jon's HUD shows his armor level and the amount of ammo he has.Eric's HUD is much more advanced,showing health,armor,ammo and also has optional night vision.The game has normal weapons,which can be used by anyone and legendary weapons,which can only be used by the character who owns them.They are mainly modified weapons. Campaign Creation(Eric) In the first mission,Eric is activated for the first time.He runs through simulations to train him before being deployed to Korrilonia,where he has to fight his way to a shopping mall where civilians are being held hostage.He saves the hostages and then the mission ends. Contract(Seran) Seran is flying to Korrilonia where he is hired to help Eric protect citizens as they move to shuttles for evacuation.They fight off Draalians before they get the citizens to the shuttles.They are then forced to fight their way out of the city and choose to help each other. Assault (Jon and Seran) Jon is told to find Seran and Eric.He finds them and Eric tells them that they need to escape the city before the Draalians bomb it.They make it out but they are attacked by The General.He easily overpowers Jon while Seran uses his camo to sneak around him and attack him from behind.When The General turns to Seran,the player switches to Jon and opens fire on the General.The General knocks Jon to the ground when Eric attacks the General with his energy rifle.The General dies and the three heroes escape. Vengeance(Eric) As the heroes look at the burnt remains of the city,Eric notices a Draalian ship.Eric jumps onto a nearby attack plane with a nuke.He flies to the ship and kills nearly everyone aboard it.He then attempts to plant the nuke before he is ambushed.He fights the Draalians off but is mortally wounded.In the fight,the only survivor of the ambush team takes away the nuke.Eric self-destructs to destroy the ship. Category:Sci-fi Category:First-Person Shooters